our tears
by Lexi-chan
Summary: Ron looked at his grave. "Look at it all now." That's all I can say, I can't give away too much, you know. Pls R&R!


**Author's notes: I'm not really good at POV's, but this was all I could come up with. My first realy ry on POV**

I looked at the sky blankly, I didn't notice tears were coming down my eyes. I glanced at hermione, the same tears was all she had too.

In front of us there was a small gravestone. Behind us were people who cared about you, Harry. We were in front, we were your best friends.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. _Some things are meant to happen, Mr. Weasley._ Dumbledore told me. But then he knew it wouldn't cheer me up.

Other wizards were celebrating. Remember the prophecy? He would die if you die. Now, you're both gone. I can't believe it, Harry.

Hagrid was howling in tears. Hermione cried silently. Cho Chang also was crying, for you, Harry.

I looked behind me and I saw Lupin. Harry, he was here to visit you. The day of your funeral was the full moon, but no matter how painful he knew it would get, he was there.

Harry, you were so much loved by the people around you, the wizarding world. Maybe you never knew. Maybe all you felt was emptiness, but look at it now.

I couldn't count the people who came by only fingers and toes, there were much, MUCh more.

Even Viktor Krum is here, harry. You should see them now Harry. Your muggle family and your git cousin is here. I could see sadness in their faces now. I thought you said they hated you. Maybe you just didn't know how much they really cared.

You should see it all now, Harry. Dressed in black, all of us. I could tell Hermione tried to count, but she gave up by noon. A lot of people cared about you so much.

If only you were still alive, Harry. Look at it all now. I looked up and saw Wormtuial hiding behind the tree. You were still his best friend's son, Harry. He came just to see you. Maybe he regreted, but it was now all too late.

The rain clouds came and it rained, but me and Hermione still stood there looking at your grave. only if you were alive Harry. You should really see this. Harry, if only, if only...

My brothers were there, Harry. From Bill down to Fred and Geroge. Ginny was crying a lot. She fancied you, Harry. I know you knew that.

Fred took out something from his pocket. _For you, Harry, old mate._

He placed something down, but I never got to see it, it sank right down to the ground.

Dad looked at me sadly. _He meant a lot to me too, Ron._ Was all he said.

Dudley came up to your grave that day, Harry. _You ugly GIT!_ I could've smacked him, but he said something else. _Why's you have to go and DIE?! I hate you for that! I hate you!_ He was also crying, Harry.

Hermione, I bet she felt the same way as I did. I could still picture you face that night. Your voice was rining inside my head.

_Ron, you get out of here NOW!_ You were so brave. I couldn't belive I had you as a friend. i don't deserve it, Harry. _Now, take Hermione with you._

You fought and you won, but you had to die too.

Harry, we'd all risk having Voldemort alive to keep ye alive too. You were our friend, and still is now.

_Just as stupid as my sister, getting yourself blown up!_ Your aunt yelled. You think she hates you, Harry? why was she crying then?

I looked at Dumbledore. He must've loved you like a son too. He was hiding his tears, but I could see them, Harry.

We finally stood the meaning of your fame, harry. Me and Hermione are now well-known as the two students who got out alive when Harry Potter fought You-know-Who. It meant nothing to me and Hermione.

I know how you felt about being famous when it meant to lose your parents. I don't care being "unidentified" as long as you were alive.

Why'd you have to die, Harry? You had so much in you. Not that you were famous or anything. But you had everything a friend would need. we love you for it.

Bravery, loyalty, trust. You loved me as a friend, Harry!

Now I'd never get to see you anymore...ever.

Professor McGonagall was looking forward to you as an Auror, Harry. We were all looking forward to what you'd be. You are a great wizard, very great.

There's no use trying to bring you back, Harry, I'm sorry. If I could die just to see you alive again, I swear I would!

Harry, we've gone through so much already, why now. It's our last year at Hogwarts. Why now?!

Hermione had feeling for you, she finally told me today. She loved you and if she could've protected you, she'd die for it.

Lupin went to me and Hermione. _Great friend, wasn't he?"_ he said.

All I could do was nopd, Harry.

_James was like him, brave and loyal. We cried the same tears too. He also died defying Voldemort. I know well that you know that. But now, Harry died trying to save you and Hermione. That's something different from James, isn't it?_

I don't squirm at the name now, Harry. I hate it! I HATED IT!

Lupin looked at me. _Ron, look at it this way, no one's gonna haunt your dreams now. Not Voldemort, no-_

_But Harry's voice and his face in it!_ I didn't mean to yell at him, Harry, I swear I didn't

He knew what I must feel coz he didn't get mad. But as I looked at the gravestone in front of me, I looked at the insciption written on it if it was reallly the right one.

_Harry potter, the Boy Who Lived_

No Harry, to me, you were more than that. Maybe if i were eleven I would've agreed, but we're 17 now. i know you much deeper than that.

To me Harry, I have a long description of you.  
You're a friend who's always gonna be there when I need you. You're a friend who'd die to save my skin and risk yours. You're a friend to keep me away from hurt as much as possible. You're a friend who'd always be loyal and true. you're a friend who I can count on. You're a friend who I can share my troubles with. your'e a friend who knows what i'm hiding behind my smile. you're a friend to bail me out and take the blame when I get scared. You're a friend who'd care about my choices. You encouraged me a lot. There's a LONG list I still haven't said. But it's just too long.

Now I know what Lupin feels about losing Sirius and your dad. he must feel like this, like he wanted to die as well.

I've always thought we'd live a normal life, Harry. Me, you, and Hermione.  
You know, getting married and stuff like that. Having kids of your own.

But now you'll never have a chance.

Slowly, people left, Harry. Still looking at your grave as they did.

Now there were only down to four people there. Me, Hermione, Lupin, and surprisingly, Wormtail.

He looked at your grave tearfully, Harry. _I'm so sorry, Poter. if-if only I knew it would happen to a boy like you. You-you saved my life and I couldn't return the favor. I'm so damned sorry._

I could've killed him right there, Harry. I didn't do it for your sake. Not in front of your grave, at least.

It was time to go, Harry. Time to leave you now at rest. Maybe you'd write to me someday, eh?

I took Hermione's hand to comfort her. I looked at the ground and finally realized something.

I knew why it was raining now. The skies ept for you, Harry. Your mother, your father, Sirius. they would get to see you now. Maybe we'll cross paths again someday.

As I walked through the ground, it wasn't rain I was walking on, Harry. It was our tears.


End file.
